Shift into LightSpeed: Redux
by DracoWolf88
Summary: Justin Stewart is passing through mariner bay when the demons attack. Justin winds up getting dragged into the fight, but then he finds out a secret that sends him on the journey of his life


**Shift into Light Speed: Redux**

_A/N: Hey all it's me just letting you know that I am finally posting the new Chapter 1of My Story Shift into Light Speed. I apologize for the delay in my updating as I promised I would, however I have been working extremely hard to make it better detailed. Anyways here is the first chapter of the newly edited Shift into Light Speed_

Chapter One: Enter Justin Stewart

Driving down the interstate eighteen year old Justin Stewart was heading to meet with one of his only twelve friends Tommy Oliver. Being a twelve-year old Genius meant that you had a very short list of friends. It also does not help that Justin was one of the most secretive people on the planet. You see Justin along with his friends Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Jason, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, and Tanya were the first twelve power rangers of earth. Now Justin had not been on active duty as a ranger for about six years when his team the Turbo power rangers was at full power. The last time that Justin had had to was when he and Storm Blaster who was a sentient vehicle from another planet had to rescue the Astro Rangers from the former princess of evil who later turned out to be Andros' long lost sister Karone who was now abducted by the now deceased Darkhonda. Justin was so lost in his memories that Storm Blaster had to honk at him at least a half a dozen times to get him to come back to reality. Once Justin was done with his trip down memory lane he realized how hungry he was. Passing an exit sign Justin saw that he was only about two miles from Mariner Bay. Deciding that he would make a pit stop there before continuing on to reefside Justin pulled off onto the exit ramp. After traveling for a few minutes Justin pulled into the parking lot of an I.H.O.P. that he had found Justin quickly found a parking spot and after parking he went inside and ordered something to eat.

**Light Speed Aqua Base**

"Now you must choose whether to go back to your normal everyday lives, or to do something meaningful with your lives, and defend not only this city, but this planet as well" said Captain Mitchell. One by one Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana came forward and picked up their morphers.

**Back at the I.H.O.P inside the city**

Justin was enjoying the pancakes, bacon, and eggs that he ordered when he heard screaming, and explosions. Looking up and outside Justin saw a monster wreaking havoc and destruction about half a block up the road. "Fuck this Bullshit. I thought that I left this crap back in angel grove" stated Justin as he got up from his seat and made his way out to where he had parked storm blaster. Moving to the passenger side door Justin started talking to his jeep. "Hey buddy I need you to pop the glove box open for me" Justin asked his partner in crime-fighting. With a few quiet beeps which translated to justin as be careful storm blaster opened up the glove box to reveal Justin's' turbo morpher, and key which Justin quickly grabbed and attached the morpher and pocketed the turbo key. Making sure that everyone had run to safety Justin stepped into the middle of the street only a few feet away from the monster. "Hey ugly why don't you pick on somebody your own size" stated Justin in a taunting manner successfully gaining the attention of the monster. "Whose going to make me" asked the monster in typical monster fashion. "Don't say I didn't warn you asshole" replied Justin as he went into a series of punch, and kick combos. Justin thought that he was gaining the upper hand but found out quickly that was not the case. The monster quickly lost interest in Justin after throwing him to ground, and went to destroy more of the city. Justin quickly got back on his feet. Grabbing a piece of rubble justin threw it at the monster to draw its attention back to attention. "Hey asshole guess what… It's time for round two" stated justin as he pulled out his turbo key. Twisting his left wrist in a clockwise motion a blue flash of light caused the other half of his morpher to appear. Going through the motions justin prepared to morph. The two funniest things about morphing were one no matter the length of times in between morphs you never forgot how, and the second thing was you really don't appreciate the ability to morph until you can't do it anymore. "Now would be a good time to start regretting **ever** fucking with me. _**"Shift into Turbo… Mountain Blaster Turbo Power"**_ shouted Justin before being teleported into the turbo section of the morphing grid. The power of the universal morphing grid caused the blue turbo uniform to form around justins body. The only difference between now and when Justin was twelve years old he no longer grew in size to be the same height as the other rangers.

**Back at the Aquabase **

As Carter, and the others were getting acquainted with the aquabase they heard an alarm begin to blare. All five of the rangers ran to the command module. "Get me an I.D. on that Blue Ranger immediately" ordered Captain Mitchell. "Sir what's going on" asked a confused carter. "It seems that there is another ranger out there doing your job" replied Captain Mitchell. "Sir the blue ranger requires assistance" said one of the techs that was monitoring the battle on the viewing screen. The newly appointed Rescue Rangers rushed straight to the vehicle departure bay and left to rescue one of their own.

**Battle Site (Downtown Mariner Bay) – Same Time**

Justin had gained some ground after he had morphed but he quickly lost the ground that he gained because he waited to long to morph, and now was extremely sluggish in his movements because his energy levels were extremely low. With a quick blow to his sternum the monster sent justin flying int a light pole, and then crashing into the ground which caused him to force de-morph, and lose consciousness. Moments after losing consciousness the light speed rescue rangers showed up. Getting out of the rescue rover Carter used his training as a fire fighter to assess the situation, and noticed that there was a civilian casualty on the battlefield never realizing that the kid who was currently laying unconscious was the mysterious ranger. "Dana, Kelsey you two get the civilian out of here. Captain Mitchell I'm going to have him brought back to the aqua base. Please have the medical team on stand-by" asked Carter. "We'll be ready Carter just be careful out there rangers. Dana I'm lifting the lockdown on the aqua base for fifteen minutes you had better get here in that amount of time, or you guys will be locked out is that understood" asked Captain Mitchell. "See you in a few minutes dad" came the response. "Alright guys ready… Light Speed Rescue" called Carter and as one the five newly appointed rangers morphed for the very first time.


End file.
